prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gloves Are On
The Gloves Are On is the thirteenth episode of Season 6 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on January 26th, 2016. Synopsis The episode opens with Emily, Hanna and Spencer at the hotel spa. Spencer asks why Aria didn't meet them; Hanna tells her to drop it because her mom gave them this opportunity to relax. Spencer then says that it's twisted: Aria hasn't talked to Ezra in five years and if he really killed Charlotte for her, then they'll be bound together forever. Hanna tells her that it won't be because of the footage because it's gone. Emily and Spencer are annoyed and ask what happened to it; Hanna says it doesn't matter, and Spencer and Emily walk out. Emily comes back in to get her keys, but finds Sara in the adjacent room. She accuses her of following her and asks why she's in Rosewood. Sara says she was saying goodbye to someone; Emily asks if it was Charlotte, the person who Sara claims "scrambled her brains and stole her soul". Sara doesn't reply, causing Emily to demand that she answer her. Sara merely replies "Last time I checked, this was the quiet room", causing an annoyed Emily to leave. The scene cuts to Aria video-chatting Liam telling him about the coverage she has. He sees Pigtunia and jokingly asks if there are posters of Justin Timberlake, and tells her that their boss won't be back until tomorrow. Aria is confused until Liam tells her that their boss is coming back early and that she shouldn't be worrying about the book pages because their boss is kind of over him. Liam tells Aria that Jillian called Ezra, who sounded wasted early in the morning. Aria immediately comes to Ezra's defense saying that he wasn't wasted; he's just dealing with a lot of grief. Liam tells her that he thinks Ezra has a lot more stories to tell. At The Radley, Ashley sees Lorenzo and he tells her that his colleagues are studying the footage from the night Charlotte was murdered. He says that there was nothing recorded after midnight and that it skips to noon the next day, but that computer analysts will find out if there was a genuine malfunction or if it was deleted. Ashley asks what he's implying and he says that they haven't come to a conclusion yet, but he will need a list of all the staff that worked that night as well as the guests. At The Brew, Hanna bumps into Lucas who is surprised that she is now working in high end retail and she discovers that he is a successful and wealthy businessman. He sees the ring on her finger and asks if Caleb finally proposed, but she tells him that they broke up a few years back and that she and Jordan live in New York. She adds that she and Caleb are still friends, then gets a text prompting her to tell Lucas that she has to leave but wants to drive his car. The scene cuts to Melissa seeing Caleb in her house and saying she forgot that he was camping out. He asks where Spencer is and Melissa says she's finishing up a strategy session. He asks how they reacted to her college paper and Melissa says that they asked her to adjust her interview style. Spencer walks in and Caleb asks how it went. She says it didn't go well, as they asked her to lie. Melissa tells Spencer not to take off her shoes because they have to get to Hollis to get people to register to vote. Spencer says she's starving and Caleb asks if she wants him to make her toast; she says "Oh my god, please? Burnt" and he says "That's the only way I make it", causing her to smile. He leaves, saying that he's going to pick up some things from the campaign headquarters. Picking up on the flirtiness between the two, Melissa asks about Spencer and Caleb. Spencer insists that they're friends, causing Melissa to say that she knows Spencer likes to shop out of other people's carts; Spencer tells Melissa that Hanna is engaged to someone else and that there isn't anything going on. Melissa says that maybe Spencer is more comfortable with lying than she thinks and walks away. At Emily's house, Emily is rushing to go somewhere. Her mother stops her, saying that she thought they were going to have lunch. Emily assures her that they are, she just needs to get some things from the drug store. Pam tells her that she spoke to one of Wayne's friends, who will gladly write Emily a recommendation letter for grad school. Emily nervously tells her mom that she didn't have to do that and that she'll see her later. While looking through the mail, Pam sees a letter from Emily's university; she tries to stop her but is unable to and reads it. At The Radley, Hanna is talking to Ashley who asks if Hanna or her friends had anything to do with the footage being deleted. Hanna denies any involvement, as she's not in high school anymore. While her mom is reading a note from Lorenzo saying she needs to come in for questioning and that there is confirmation that the tape was deleted, Hanna sees Aria walk in with Ezra. She asks her mom why she needs to be questioned, Ashley reminds her that they're investigating a murder and that Hanna was tortured by the victim; she shouldn't look so surprised. Aria and Ezra are having lunch at The Radley; Ezra orders a beer and the two discuss the thumb drive that Ezra gave her. Aria tells him that there are horrifying images on there and asks if there is anything other than research on there. He gives her the first chapter of his book and tells her that he was writing the second before Nicole was kidnapped. Ashley walks over and tells Ezra that their waiter will be over with two iced teas; he tells her he ordered a beer, but she says they can't serve him that because of an incident that occurred. The scene cuts to Hollis where Damian is interviewing Spencer for her mom's campaign; he asks her if she's staying in Rosewood because of her mom or if there are other things keeping her their, like Charlotte's murder, because surely it threw her. She says "How could it not? This person had a huge impact on my life and it takes time to process an upsetting event before one can move on". He is surprised she used the word "upsetting" because people on social media assume that she would be celebrating; he asks if she objects to that narrative and she says she objects to people who are desperate to find a connection. Hanna shows up at Spencer's interview to speak with her; Spencer excuses herself and Hanna tells her that her mom is in trouble. She's worried that the detectives will eventually be able to trace it back to them, since the Rosewood Police now have a list of all the guests who stayed at the hotel. Spencer dismisses her, saying her mom can't do anything now as she's a candidate not an attorney. The scene cuts to Emily in her car; Pam finds and confronts her asking why she left the university. Emily sees Sara sitting on a bench nearby and, after her mom asks if she dropped out, begs her to take the conversation elsewhere. Back at Spencer's interview, Spencer apologizes to Damian for keeping him waiting and he asks if that was one of the other girls from the bunker and if she was only staying in Rosewood because of Charlotte's murder. Realizing what he really wanted to know, she says that she doesn't have time for further questioning and leaves to continue registering voters. At Emily's house, Pam and Emily are discussing Emily leaving school. Pam asks if Emily got kicked out, which Emily wasn't, then asks why she didn't come to her if she needed help. Emily says that her mom worried if she skipped a meal; how was she supposed to tell her she was skipping classes? The scene cuts to a frantic Hanna going to see Lucas in his flat. He warmly greets her and she asks him if he was there the night Charlotte was killed. He asks why she wants to know and she tells him that she and the Liars got wasted and stayed in the hotel room, but the police think they snuck out and killed Charlotte. She asks if he is willing to be her alibi for the night of the missing footage. He is surprised and she tries to retract the favor, but he instantly agrees saying that she needs him and he's there for her. Meanwhile, Aria and Emily are at her house. She reads the book aloud to Emily, who catches onto the fact that he wrote the book about Aria and not Nicole. Aria is quick to deny it saying that Ezra likes small women, then asks why she'd say that. Emily says that they went through a lot together, but Aria says that it was high school; Emily says that it wasn't for him and tries pursuing the theory that Ezra killed Charlotte. Aria shoots her down, saying that Ezra told her he went home. Emily asks Aria to tell her when Sara won't, and Aria learns that Sara has been following Emily. She asks if Ashley can evict her, but Emily said that they can't do anything about it. Meanwhile, Spencer shows up at Hanna's house to apologize for dismissing her so quickly. Hanna tells her that it's okay because Lucas is going to help by being their alibi. Hanna gets a phone call from Jordan, but declines it telling Spencer she'll call him back. Spencer sees how happy Hanna is, then asks if it's weird when she sees Caleb; Hanna says that she's getting married, so it isn't and wonders why people keep asking about Caleb. Spencer quietly says that she didn't realize anyone else had; Hanna is a little shocked and asks if she has feelings for Caleb. Spencer stays quiet and looks down, causing Hanna to ask if they hooked up when they met in Spain. Spencer is quick to assure that she didn't; she wouldn't do that to Hanna, then says that she doesn't know if he feels the same way. Hanna tells her that she thinks Spencer should find out. The scene cuts to Aria meeting up with Ezra on a bench; she gives him his unfinished book back and encourages him to finish it, saying not to worry about her boss. She tells him that she wants the world to know who he really is: compassionate, sensitive, and kind. She's slightly taken aback when he says "Maybe I'm not" and walks away. Back at Hollis, Spencer meets with Damian who asks if she's there to finish her interview. She wants to know if the interview was really about millennials and politics or about the "bunker girls"; he says that he's writing about the children of senatorial candidates and doesn't have an agenda. She sees a post it note saying "Call back Mona V-", causing her to ask why he's playing phone tag with Mona. He tells her that she's scheduling a sit down with the opponent's daughter and Spencer learns that Mona is working for the other campaign: Mona had asked Veronica for help with hers, but was turned away. Realizing that Spencer didn't know, Damian tells her "I heard of inner circles, but leaving your daughter out. That's cold". Back at Aria's house, Hanna tells Emily and Aria that they already grilled her mom. Emily tells her that Lorenzo isn't Wilden and isn't going to make Ali's friends look bad, but Hanna interrupts and asks if either of them have heard from Ali since the dinner. Aria gets a video call from Liam who is taking off his shirt; he tells her that he has to pick up Jillian's mother and take her to a trustee meeting, then jokes that he's a male escort for eighty-year-old cougars. Aria tells him that Hanna and Emily are with her, so he greets them and tells Aria that if Jillian doesn't have anything from Ezra by tomorrow then she'll move on. Aria asks him to tell her that she'll have something on her desk by tomorrow, before ending the call. An annoyed Hanna asks why she's so worried about Ezra's book, which she says are words and that they shouldn't care about the stuff he makes up; what she should be doing is asking about the night Charlotte was killed. Emily's alarm on her phone goes off and she excuses herself to use the bathroom before meeting her mom. Hanna asks Aria what she'll say when the police question her: "Are you telling them that you met up with Fitz?" and Aria says she isn't and that she was asleep the whole time. As Hanna walks into the kitchen to throw something out, she sees Emily injecting herself with a needle. Emily walks out of the bathroom and Hanna asks if she's leaving, which she says she is as she has work emails to get out. Hanna tells her that she saw her in the bathroom and Emily pretends to not know what she's talking about; Hanna says that it's her and asks if she's sick. Emily says she isn't, but she is broke. It turns out that Emily lied about working at the Salk Institute and that the last few years were harder than she made them sound: she left school and blew through the money that her father left her. One of the girls that she bar-tended with told her about donating her eggs; Emily needs to inject herself with hormones before the procedure. Hanna says that she doesn't have to do that and she could just lend her the money. Emily says that, for the first time in forever, she feels good about a choice that she made: she's going to help a couple start a family. Hanna says that she wishes Emily told her sooner, but whatever couple Emily helps will be the luckiest couple in the world. The scene cuts to Hanna being questioned by Lorenzo, who finds it difficult to believe that she reached out to someone she hadn't talked to in five years; Hanna says that she and Lucas were close and that none of the other girls were awake for their late night snack. Lorenzo invites Lucas into the room and says that Hanna doesn't remember inviting him into the room. Lucas says that she didn't and that there was a man leaving as he got there, but didn't get a good look at him. Lorenzo asks why Lucas was so eager to drop off food in the middle of the night and Lucas merely replies that Hanna called and he was happy to hear her voice. Hanna said that they talked until the sun came up and, when Lorenzo asks if Lucas had been drinking, Lucas says he hadn't had anything other than ice water. Lorenzo asks if he left the room, causing Lucas to say that he went down the hall to the ice machine. However, Lorenzo says that Radley doesn't have an ice closet on the third floor. Meanwhile, Spencer walks into her living room and sees Melissa sitting quietly on the couch. Melissa says she botched things with the reporter at Hollis; Melissa adds that Damian went to answer a phone call, and when he came back the questions changed. Melissa saw a few words written on his notepad: "source", "cover up" and "tape" and it freaked her out. She asks what happened to the tape that she left Spencer where she talked about what happened the night Alison went missing. Spencer tells her that it's gone, but Melissa isn't convinced and walks upstairs. As Spencer thinks the tape is The Radley's security footage she sends a text to Aria: "Someone saw the hotel tape. Ezra needs to talk". At The Radley, Emily sees Sara at the bar and demands to know why she's there. Sara says that the police asked her to stay because she might be able to help. Emily asks why she showed up to Charlotte's funeral if she was really as horrible as Sara made her seem; Emily asked if she lied in court to make it seem like she was the victim and could walk free. Sara cryptically states that she's lucky she was able to walk out at all and says that she can't say anything about the other girls but Emily must feel guilty. Emily says she has nothing to feel guilty about and Sara asks if she should take her gloves off; Emily says that they didn't do anything and stops midsentence after Sara almost removes her gloves. Sara then asks Emily who she's trying to convince: Sara or herself and Emily walks away. The scene cuts to Aria entering Ezra's apartment. She says that the others are on their way and they can't do this in front of them. She says that she knows why he did what he did and that she'll do whatever it takes to help him, even lie, because he did it to protect her. There is a knock on the door and Ezra finds Emily, Hanna and Spencer; Hanna asks if she's already there, and Ezra sarcastically says "Do come in, enjoy the party. Anybody bring torches, pitchforks, anything like that?". Hanna says that he didn't protect Aria, she did and they won't go down for this because he thought that he had to slay the dragon; Spencer tries to stop her, but Hanna says that he needs to own up to what he did. Spencer says that Ezra could say it was self defense, because Charlotte had a history of throwing the first punch and no one would question him. He says that they can't, because they already seem to have all of the answers. Emily says that it wasn't some random car that hit Charlotte: someone planned it to make it seem like she jumped. Spencer says the he might have already had that plan in his head after reading the paper she wrote before it was published. Ezra says that it's time for them to leave, but Emily says they aren't going anywhere until he's honest with them. Ezra says that he's not asking him to change a grade for them; they want him to confess to a murder. Emily asks Ezra where he went after he left Aria and why he can't answer the question. Shocking all of the girls, Ezra screams at the girls to leave, but not before Hanna says that the two of them better figure this out before the police do. Ezra then tells Aria she needs to leave too; he asks her how long she's known him and who she thinks he is. Aria tells Ezra that she doesn't know because he isn't the same person that she said goodbye to at The Brew, shocking him. Ezra tells her that she's right and he's not going to pretend that he's sorry that the person who tormented them is dead because he isn't. A teary-eyed Aria storms out without saying another word. Back at Spencer's house, Spencer walks in to find Caleb on the couch. She asks if he was waiting on her; he says he wasn't and was reading. He asks where she's been and if she's okay. She asks him where his mind went when he heard that Charlotte was killed, mainly who did it. He said that Sara was pretty high on the list; Spencer tells him she doesn't think she did it but that might remember more than she's letting on. Confused, Caleb asks her what she means. She tells him what happened the night they were at Radley: when Emily punched Sara, Sara's hands touched an electrical wire and she was electrocuted. Caleb tells her that she was given an impossible choice; Spencer tearfully says she's always told herself that, but maybe all the years of being tortured hardened her so slowly that she didn't know it was happening. Caleb tells her that she is a good person and wears her heart on her sleeve; it just happens to be the sleeve of a flat-jacket, causing Spencer to laugh and they lock eyes. Back at Emily's house, Pam asks Emily to promise her that she will come to her if she has a problem and they'll work through it together. Meanwhile, Hanna shows up at Lucas's flat saying she had no right to ask that of him. He says she doesn't have to answer him, but asks if she had anything to do with Charlotte falling off the bell tower. She says that she didnt, but that he is braver than her mom; she wanted to ask Hanna the same question, but was afraid of what the answer might be. After Hanna says that waking up in her old room gets harder every day, Lucas gives her the keys to his flat since he'll be leaving for San Jose and tells her that she can stay as long as she wants. Back at Aria's house, Aria gets a phone call from Liam; he tells her that Jillian loved the chapters, which surprises Aria. Liam says that she's the book whisperer and that she should keep doing whatever she's doing. At Spencer's house, Spencer and Caleb are having a beer and she thanks him for not judging her. He says that he wishes she didn't judge herself. They lock eyes and she tells him that there's something else that she's been judging herself for. He stays quiet, but takes her hand and brushes her hair back before they share a heated kiss. At Emily's house, Emily dumps her glass of wine into a nearby plant and gets a text. At Lucas's flat, Lucas is making Hanna dinner as she looks at a picture of Emily and one of her and Caleb before getting a text. Spencer and Caleb are still making out, as her phone buzzes signaling a text message. We see Aria typing "Chapter Three" into a word document on her laptop before she gets a text: "You know who did it and I'm going to make you talk" with a evil emoji. The episode ends in what appears to be a lair with a record player and we see the "Alison" Mask. An unknown person cuts open a bin containing A's signature black hoodie and dumps them into a garbage pail, but not before going on the internet and searching "UNIFORMS". Notes *This marks Melissa and Lucas's first appearance in Season 6; during the time jump, he became a businessman and is successful. *Hanna tells Spencer and Emily that she deleted the video footage from the night Charlotte was killed. *Pam finds out that Emily left school. *Hanna asks Spencer to get Veronica to help them, but Spencer says she can't because her mom is a candidate. *The Liars believe that Ezra killed Charlotte. *Aria reads part of Ezra's book to Emily, who realizes that he wrote the book about Aria and not Nicole. *Mona is working for the other campaign; she had asked Veronica if she wanted help, but Veronica turned her away. *Emily tells Hanna that she is planning on becoming a surrogate mother. *It is revealed that Sara Harvey was electrocuted after Emily punched her and, as a result, has burns on her hands. *Spencer confesses to Hanna that she has feelings for Caleb; Hanna encourages her to go for it. *Caleb and Spencer kiss for the first time; it is implied they sleep together, and later confirmed in the next episode. *The girls get a group text at the end of the episode saying "You know who did it and I'm going to make you talk" with a evil emoji, signaling that there is a new villain. *The "Alison" Mask makes an appearance at the end of the episode. Title and Background *It refers to Sara being electrocuted at Radley and wearing gloves because of her burns. *It could also refer to the idiom: "The gloves are off". The idiom usually refers to people arguing or fighting. **In this episode, it could refer to the girls arguing with Ezra about their theory that he killed Charlotte. It could also refer to the ongoing dispute between Sara and Emily. One more possible reference could be when Sara removes her gloves so Emily could see what happened to her. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal (credited only) *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis (flashback only) Supporting Cast *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Dre Davis as Sara Harvey *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields *Roberto Aguire as Liam Greene *Travis Winfrey as Lorenzo Calderon *Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman *Blake Berris as Damian Hayes Trivia *Writing for this episode began on June 24th, 2015. Source *On her twitter account Maya Goldsmith tweeted on June 24th, 2015: "Wrote scenes for episode 6.13 today. It's been amazing. Got a chance to write a scene I've been wanting to write for 6 seasons." Source *The table read for the episode was on July 14th, 2015. *Filming began on July 15th, 2015 and wrapped on July 22nd, 2015. *The intro in this episode features Spencer doing the 'Shhh'. Featured Music *"Inside Out" by AG & Brad Gordon - (Hanna talks to her boss, Claudia, on the phone, then runs into Lucas and asks him how he's been) *"Physical" by Olivia Newton-John - (Hanna's ringtone for when Jordan calls) *"Ring of Fire" by Lera Lynn - (Spencer and Caleb kiss; Emily dumps out her glass of wine; the girls all receive a text; Aria ghosts writes for Ezra; someone throws away the A hoodie and gloves then searches online for uniforms) Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars 6x13 Official Promo "The Gloves Are On"|Official Promo Pretty Little Liars 6x13 Canadian Promo "The Gloves Are On"|Canadian Promo Pretty Little Liars 6x13 Sneak Peek 1 "The Gloves Are On"|Sneak Peek #1 Pretty Little Liars 6x13 Sneak Peek 2 "The Gloves Are On"|Sneak Peek #2 Pretty Little Liars 6x13 Sneak Peek 3 "The Gloves Are On"|Sneak Peek #3 Pretty Little Liars 6x13 Sneak Peek 4 "The Gloves Are On"|Sneak Peek #4 Gallery Behind the Scenes CM7zJ6TUAAAY85M.jpg IMG_20150716_143531.jpg IMG_20150716_143932.jpg IMG_20150716_143842.jpg IMG_20150716_143820.jpg IMG_20150717_022647.jpg IMG_20150717_022642.jpg IMG_20150717_141014.jpg torreydevitto3.jpg IMG_20150721_110611.jpg IMG_20150721_110619.jpg IMG0067.JPG IMG_20150727_111803.jpg 140151_0240-400x599.jpg 140151_0645-900x600.jpg 140151_0661-900x600.jpg 140151_0665-900x600.jpg 140151_0669-900x600.jpg 140151_0693-400x599.jpg 140151_0455-900x600.jpg 140151_0518-900x600.jpg Promotional 140151_0264-900x600.jpg 140151_0558-900x600.jpg 140151_0674-900x600.jpg 140151_0019-900x600.jpg 140151_0049-900x600.jpg 140151_0144-900x600.jpg 140151_0157-900x600.jpg 140151_0212-900x600.jpg 140151_0216-900x600.jpg 140151_0413-900x600.jpg 140151_0482-900x600.jpg 140151_0497-900x600.jpg 140151_0524-400x599.jpg 140151_0619-900x600.jpg Screencaps 6.13-001.jpg 6.13-002.jpg 6.13-003.jpg 6.13-004.jpg 6.13-005.jpg 6.13-006.jpg 6.13-007.jpg 6.13-008.jpg 6.13-009.jpg 6.13-010.jpg 6.13-011.jpg 6.13-012.jpg 6.13-013.jpg 6.13-014.jpg 6.13-015.jpg 6.13-016.jpg 6.13-017.jpg 6.13-018.jpg 6.13-019.jpg 6.13-020.jpg 6.13-021.jpg 6.13-022.jpg 6.13-023.jpg 6.13-024.jpg 6.13-025.jpg 6.13-026.jpg 6.13-027.jpg 6.13-028.jpg 6.13-029.jpg 6.13-030.jpg 6.13-031.jpg 6.13-032.jpg 6.13-033.jpg 6.13-034.jpg 6.13-035.jpg 6.13-036.jpg 6.13-037.jpg 6.13-038.jpg 6.13-039.jpg 6.13-040.jpg 6.13-041.jpg 6.13-042.jpg 6.13-043.jpg 6.13-044.jpg 6.13-045.jpg 6.13-046.jpg 6.13-047.jpg 6.13-048.jpg 6.13-049.jpg 6.13-050.jpg 6.13-051.jpg 6.13-052.jpg 6.13-053.jpg 6.13-054.jpg 6.13-055.jpg 6.13-056.jpg 6.13-057.jpg 6.13-058.jpg 6.13-059.jpg 6.13-060.jpg 6.13-061.jpg 6.13-062.jpg 6.13-063.jpg 6.13-064.jpg 6.13-065.jpg 6.13-066.jpg 6.13-067.jpg 6.13-068.jpg 6.13-069.jpg 6.13-070.jpg 6.13-071.jpg 6.13-072.jpg 6.13-073.jpg 6.13-074.jpg 6.13-075.jpg 6.13-076.jpg 6.13-077.jpg 6.13-078.jpg 6.13-079.jpg 6.13-080.jpg 6.13-081.jpg 6.13-082.jpg 6.13-083.jpg 6.13-084.jpg 6.13-085.jpg 6.13-086.jpg 6.13-087.jpg 6.13-088.jpg 6.13-089.jpg 6.13-090.jpg 6.13-091.jpg 6.13-092.jpg 6.13-093.jpg 6.13-094.jpg 6.13-095.jpg 6.13-096.jpg 6.13-097.jpg 6.13-098.jpg 6.13-099.jpg 6.13-100.jpg 6.13-101.jpg 6.13-102.jpg 6.13-103.jpg 6.13-104.jpg 6.13-105.jpg 6.13-106.jpg 6.13-107.jpg 6.13-108.jpg 6.13-109.jpg 6.13-110.jpg 6.13-111.jpg 6.13-112.jpg 6.13-113.jpg 6.13-114.jpg 6.13-115.jpg 6.13-116.jpg 6.13-117.jpg 6.13-118.jpg 6.13-119.jpg 6.13-120.jpg 6.13-121.jpg 6.13-122.jpg 6.13-123.jpg 6.13-124.jpg 6.13-125.jpg 6.13-126.jpg 6.13-127.jpg 6.13-128.jpg 6.13-129.jpg 6.13-130.jpg 6.13-131.jpg 6.13-132.jpg 6.13-133.jpg 6.13-134.jpg 6.13-135.jpg 6.13-136.jpg 6.13-137.jpg 6.13-138.jpg 6.13-139.jpg 6.13-140.jpg 6.13-141.jpg 6.13-142.jpg 6.13-143.jpg 6.13-144.jpg 6.13-145.jpg 6.13-146.jpg 6.13-147.jpg 6.13-148.jpg 6.13-149.jpg 6.13-150.jpg 6.13-151.jpg 6.13-152.jpg 6.13-153.jpg 6.13-154.jpg 6.13-155.jpg 6.13-156.jpg 6.13-157.jpg 6.13-158.jpg 6.13-159.jpg 6.13-160.jpg 6.13-161.jpg 6.13-162.jpg 6.13-163.jpg 6.13-164.jpg 6.13-165.jpg 6.13-166.jpg 6.13-167.jpg 6.13-168.jpg 6.13-169.jpg 6.13-170.jpg 6.13-171.jpg 6.13-172.jpg 6.13-173.jpg 6.13-174.jpg 6.13-175.jpg 6.13-176.jpg 6.13-177.jpg 6.13-178.jpg 6.13-179.jpg 6.13-180.jpg 6.13-181.jpg 6.13-182.jpg 6.13-183.jpg 6.13-184.jpg 6.13-185.jpg 6.13-186.jpg 6.13-187.jpg 6.13-188.jpg 6.13-189.jpg 6.13-190.jpg 6.13-191.jpg 6.13-192.jpg 6.13-193.jpg 6.13-194.jpg 6.13-195.jpg 6.13-196.jpg 6.13-197.jpg 6.13-198.jpg 6.13-199.jpg 6.13-200.jpg 6.13-201.jpg 6.13-202.jpg 6.13-203.jpg 6.13-204.jpg 6.13-205.jpg 6.13-206.jpg 6.13-207.jpg 6.13-208.jpg 6.13-209.jpg 6.13-210.jpg 6.13-211.jpg 6.13-212.jpg 6.13-213.jpg 6.13-214.jpg 6.13-215.jpg 6.13-216.jpg 6.13-217.jpg 6.13-218.jpg 6.13-219.jpg 6.13-220.jpg 6.13-221.jpg 6.13-222.jpg 6.13-223.jpg 6.13-224.jpg 6.13-225.jpg 6.13-226.jpg 6.13-227.jpg 6.13-228.jpg 6.13-229.jpg 6.13-230.jpg 6.13-231.jpg 6.13-232.jpg 6.13-233.jpg 6.13-234.jpg 6.13-235.jpg 6.13-236.jpg 6.13-237.jpg 6.13-238.jpg 6.13-239.jpg 6.13-240.jpg 6.13-241.jpg 6.13-242.jpg 6.13-243.jpg 6.13-244.jpg 6.13-245.jpg 6.13-246.jpg 6.13-247.jpg 6.13-248.jpg 6.13-249.jpg 6.13-250.jpg 6.13-251.jpg 6.13-252.jpg 6.13-253.jpg 6.13-254.jpg 6.13-255.jpg 6.13-256.jpg 6.13-257.jpg 6.13-258.jpg 6.13-259.jpg 6.13-260.jpg 6.13-261.jpg 6.13-262.jpg 6.13-263.jpg 6.13-264.jpg 6.13-265.jpg 6.13-266.jpg 6.13-267.jpg 6.13-268.jpg 6.13-269.jpg 6.13-270.jpg 6.13-271.jpg 6.13-272.jpg 6.13-273.jpg 6.13-274.jpg 6.13-275.jpg 6.13-276.jpg 6.13-277.jpg 6.13-278.jpg 6.13-279.jpg 6.13-280.jpg 6.13-281.jpg 6.13-282.jpg 6.13-283.jpg 6.13-284.jpg 6.13-285.jpg 6.13-286.jpg 6.13-287.jpg 6.13-288.jpg 6.13-289.jpg 6.13-290.jpg 6.13-291.jpg 6.13-292.jpg 6.13-293.jpg 6.13-294.jpg 6.13-295.jpg 6.13-296.jpg 6.13-297.jpg 6.13-298.jpg 6.13-299.jpg 6.13-300.jpg 6.13-301.jpg 6.13-302.jpg 6.13-303.jpg 6.13-304.jpg 6.13-305.jpg 6.13-306.jpg 6.13-307.jpg 6.13-308.jpg 6.13-309.jpg 6.13-310.jpg 6.13-311.jpg 6.13-312.jpg 6.13-313.jpg 6.13-314.jpg 6.13-315.jpg 6.13-316.jpg 6.13-317.jpg 6.13-318.jpg 6.13-319.jpg 6.13-320.jpg 6.13-321.jpg 6.13-322.jpg 6.13-323.jpg 6.13-324.jpg 6.13-325.jpg 6.13-326.jpg 6.13-327.jpg 6.13-328.jpg 6.13-329.jpg 6.13-330.jpg 6.13-331.jpg 6.13-332.jpg 6.13-333.jpg 6.13-334.jpg 6.13-335.jpg 6.13-336.jpg 6.13-337.jpg 6.13-338.jpg 6.13-339.jpg 6.13-340.jpg 6.13-341.jpg 6.13-342.jpg 6.13-343.jpg 6.13-344.jpg 6.13-345.jpg 6.13-346.jpg 6.13-347.jpg 6.13-348.jpg 6.13-349.jpg 6.13-350.jpg 6.13-351.jpg 6.13-352.jpg 6.13-353.jpg 6.13-354.jpg 6.13-355.jpg 6.13-356.jpg 6.13-357.jpg 6.13-358.jpg 6.13-359.jpg 6.13-360.jpg 6.13-361.jpg 6.13-362.jpg 6.13-363.jpg 6.13-364.jpg 6.13-365.jpg 6.13-366.jpg 6.13-367.jpg 6.13-368.jpg 6.13-369.jpg 6.13-370.jpg 6.13-371.jpg 6.13-372.jpg 6.13-373.jpg 6.13-374.jpg 6.13-375.jpg 6.13-376.jpg 6.13-377.jpg 6.13-378.jpg 6.13-379.jpg 6.13-380.jpg 6.13-381.jpg 6.13-382.jpg 6.13-383.jpg 6.13-384.jpg 6.13-385.jpg 6.13-386.jpg 6.13-387.jpg 6.13-388.jpg 6.13-389.jpg 6.13-390.jpg 6.13-391.jpg 6.13-392.jpg 6.13-393.jpg 6.13-394.jpg 6.13-395.jpg 6.13-396.jpg 6.13-397.jpg 6.13-398.jpg 6.13-399.jpg 6.13-400.jpg 6.13-401.jpg 6.13-402.jpg 6.13-403.jpg 6.13-404.jpg 6.13-405.jpg 6.13-406.jpg 6.13-407.jpg 6.13-408.jpg 6.13-409.jpg 6.13-410.jpg 6.13-411.jpg 6.13-412.jpg 6.13-413.jpg 6.13-414.jpg 6.13-415.jpg 6.13-416.jpg 6.13-417.jpg 6.13-418.jpg 6.13-419.jpg 6.13-420.jpg 6.13-421.jpg 6.13-422.jpg 6.13-423.jpg 6.13-424.jpg 6.13-425.jpg 6.13-426.jpg 6.13-427.jpg 6.13-428.jpg 6.13-429.jpg 6.13-430.jpg 6.13-431.jpg 6.13-432.jpg 6.13-433.jpg 6.13-434.jpg 6.13-435.jpg 6.13-436.jpg 6.13-437.jpg 6.13-438.jpg 6.13-439.jpg 6.13-440.jpg 6.13-441.jpg 6.13-442.jpg 6.13-443.jpg 6.13-444.jpg 6.13-445.jpg 6.13-446.jpg 6.13-447.jpg 6.13-448.jpg 6.13-449.jpg 6.13-450.jpg 6.13-451.jpg 6.13-452.jpg 6.13-453.jpg 6.13-454.jpg 6.13-455.jpg 6.13-456.jpg 6.13-457.jpg 6.13-458.jpg 6.13-459.jpg 6.13-460.jpg 6.13-461.jpg 6.13-462.jpg 6.13-463.jpg 6.13-464.jpg 6.13-465.jpg 6.13-466.jpg 6.13-467.jpg 6.13-468.jpg 6.13-469.jpg 6.13-470.jpg 6.13-471.jpg 6.13-472.jpg 6.13-473.jpg 6.13-474.jpg 6.13-475.jpg 6.13-476.jpg 6.13-477.jpg 6.13-478.jpg 6.13-479.jpg 6.13-480.jpg 6.13-481.jpg 6.13-482.jpg 6.13-483.jpg 6.13-484.jpg 6.13-485.jpg 6.13-486.jpg 6.13-487.jpg 6.13-488.jpg 6.13-489.jpg 6.13-490.jpg 6.13-491.jpg 6.13-492.jpg 6.13-493.jpg 6.13-494.jpg 6.13-495.jpg 6.13-496.jpg 6.13-497.jpg 6.13-498.jpg 6.13-499.jpg 6.13-500.jpg 6.13-501.jpg 6.13-502.jpg 6.13-503.jpg 6.13-504.jpg 6.13-505.jpg 6.13-506.jpg 6.13-507.jpg 6.13-508.jpg 6.13-509.jpg 6.13-510.jpg 6.13-511.jpg 6.13-512.jpg 6.13-513.jpg 6.13-514.jpg 6.13-515.jpg 6.13-516.jpg 6.13-517.jpg 6.13-518.jpg 6.13-519.jpg 6.13-520.jpg 6.13-521.jpg 6.13-522.jpg 6.13-523.jpg 6.13-524.jpg 6.13-525.jpg 6.13-526.jpg 6.13-527.jpg 6.13-528.jpg 6.13-529.jpg 6.13-530.jpg 6.13-531.jpg 6.13-532.jpg 6.13-533.jpg 6.13-534.jpg 6.13-535.jpg 6.13-536.jpg 6.13-537.jpg 6.13-538.jpg 6.13-539.jpg 6.13-540.jpg 6.13-541.jpg 6.13-542.jpg 6.13-543.jpg 6.13-544.jpg 6.13-545.jpg 6.13-546.jpg 6.13-547.jpg 6.13-548.jpg 6.13-549.jpg 6.13-550.jpg 6.13-551.jpg 6.13-552.jpg 6.13-553.jpg 6.13-554.jpg 6.13-555.jpg 6.13-556.jpg 6.13-557.jpg 6.13-558.jpg 6.13-559.jpg 6.13-560.jpg 6.13-561.jpg 6.13-562.jpg 6.13-563.jpg 6.13-564.jpg 6.13-565.jpg 6.13-566.jpg 6.13-567.jpg 6.13-568.jpg Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Season 6 Category:6B Category:Episodes Category:Freeform